Imperfect Diaries
by thepaperfalcon
Summary: Diaries of Maya and Franziska while the prosecutor is back in LA for a vacation. MayaFranziska mentioned PhoenixEdgeworth. Revised Ver. Rated to be safe. OOCness


* * *

**Imperfect Diaries**

* * *

**Maya Fey – Day 1**

First diary entry! Phoenix gave me this diary because he thinks I have too much time on my hands. Hah, he only thinks that cause I keep walking in on him and Edgeworth. Nick practically lives in Edgeworth's house anyway, so why do they always have to go at it in his office too! It's not my fault I work there too. Sheesh.

Prosecutor Franziska Von Karma is coming for a visit an a few days…the last time I saw her was almost a year ago. Amazing how time flies, huh? I hope she forgot her whip at home when she gets here…I'm still scared though…

**Franziska Von Karma**

I have decided to keep a diary in order to keep my life on track. It helps me remember things better. I think this diary will help me realize my perfectly imperfectness.

My little brother, Miles Edgewoth, thought I needed a vacation after I had won my fiftieth consecutive case. It is pretty depressing how little cases I have won. But I have been thinking for the past year, and I don't think perfection is all that big of a deal anymore. Trying to get a guilty verdict on an innocent suspect was only for my own benefit. My obsession with perfection has driven me away from many things. I try to blame this on my father, because it was partly his fault, but I am to blame as well. I am a prodigy, and I wanted to keep it that way. I was selfish but I believe I have changed. I understand why Edgeworth had disappeared for a year. I now understand the true meaning of being a prosecutor.

I suppose Edgeworth is right, as he has been about many things. A vacation would do me good. Taking some time away from these fools will give me a chance to enjoy myself. I've never had that chance, come to think of it…

He has already send me a ticket, I depart tomorrow afternoon.

**Maya Fey – Day 2**

Nick is such a bully. He knows if Franziska was to stay at Edgeworth's house, all the moaning and groaning will keep her awake. And if we book a hotel for her, we would be bad escorts. Since I live alone, she will live with me (and sometimes Pearly). I don't know what he's trying to do but it bugs me. Oh well, at least the apartment will be more lively…but seeing it's Franziska, I doubt it. I'm even more scared now. I really hope she left her whip at home.

I need to go set up the extra bed in my room now. Pearly will have to sleep with me when she comes.

I found a dead goldfish while cleaning up…

**Franziska Von Karma**

Packing.

**Maya Fey – Day 3**

She has arrived. Shit! She brought her whip! Dammit, some things never change I guess. On the other hand…I have never seen her in her casual clothes. Damn was she sexy. Okay that didn't come from me…cough. Just being honest…

Anyway, I had suggested we throw a party with lots of beer! Everyone said no… So after going out for Italian, Franziska and I went back to my apartment. While, Edgeworth and Phoenix went home to try out a new sex toy Edgeworth bought. Jesus, they really didn't have to tell us. It turns out Franziska already knew about them. Figures.

**Franziska Von Karma**

I will be staying with Wright's assistant, Maya Fey. As cute as she is, she is a foolishly foolish fool who never stops doing foolishly foolish things. Did I just call her cute? _Anyway_, I'll be staying in her room. I have not decided yet how long I will be staying, but I suppose that doesn't matter. I have been a workaholic long enough.

I will be sleeping now. Jetlag is taking over.

**Maya Fey – Day 4**

Looks like everything's alright. We're doing hot pot tonight at Edgeworth's house. Franziska and I will be going to buy the ingredients, 'cause Phoenix and Edgeworth's got a case to work on. Phoenix has assigned me as Franziska's escort for the rest of her stay. I suppose that's a good thing. Away from murders and such. Besides, he has Gumshoe helping him now as well.

After I got home, I realized we were out of soy sauce. Dammit.

Never stick on a fake mustache and pretend you're over twenty-one, especially if you're female. I tried that a few days ago. The bouncer threatened to rip off my balls… What balls?

**Franziska Von Karma**

I haven't had such a lively dinner in a long while. It was going great until Phoenix brought out several bottles of beer. Everyone except me was drunk. I didn't drink. I dislike the taste of beer. I'm more of a wine person. Anyway, Phoenix and Edgeworth went out to buy some more beer afterwards and got lost. Well, they ended up at a love hotel, so I doubt they were really lost. I had to take Maya home. Actually, it was more like dragging, carrying, piggybacking her home. She was so drunk.

By the time we got home, she refused to let go of me. I tried to put her in bed but since she was still clinging on to me and refused to let go, I got in bed with her. She fell asleep soon afterwards. My face is getting quite red as I'm writing this, I'm kind of nervous right now. I have never experienced this kind of contact before… but it feels really…nice…

She is still sleeping on me, making it quite difficult for me to write. So I will try to go to sleep now… After she is done clawing at my clothes.

**Maya Fey – Day 5**

Oh my… I guess I was really drunk last night. I woke up in Franziska's arms. I'm really embarrassed…at least our clothes are still on… My stomach feels funny now. I think I'm getting hungry.

I'm planning on taking Franziska on a little tour of LA. Los Angeles, being Los Angeles, has many things to see. So this sightseeing thing is gonna take probably the whole day.

I will need to buy a new camera before we head out. I threw the old one out the window. I thought it was my alarm clock.

**Franziska Von Karma**

I'm so tired…after all that walking, and Maya keeping me up the night before. I really need to sleep.

I ate a square watermelon today. Imported from Japan. I think next time I go to Japan, I will bring home a few boxes, they amuse me.

**Maya Fey – Day 6**

Staying home today, I'm going to let Franziska sleep. Edgeworth and Phoenix have a trial today. Because I have to watch over Franziska, I can't go. Pearly will be coming for a short visit later today. I guess she heard Franziska was here.

I'm still worried about the night before, when I was drunk. I really hope I didn't do anything…bad to Franziska. Then again, if I did, I'd get a whipping right?

**Franziska Von Karma**

I think I'm getting a bit sick.

**Maya Fey – Day 7**

Franziska looks kind of sick today. Well "kind of" is an understatement. She's got a fever running right now. And she's coughing…a lot. She sounds all funny. Pearly came over yesterday and brought me some herbs. I should've asked her how to use them.

I think she got her cold from the day I was drunk. She didn't have much blanket that day…or sleep. Aw, now I feel kind of responsible for it. Ok I will run down to the pharmacy.

**Franziska Von Karma**

Still sick.

**Maya Fey – Day 8**

She's getting better, but not a lot better. Ugh, I feel so bad. I'd make her some chicken soup or something. But I'm not sure if the kind of chicken soup I need needs a real chicken. Is there such thing as canned chicken? Maybe I should just use the kind of canned chicken soup…I'm not sure if it works though.

I think I'll try both. I'm going to run down to the supermarket and buy a chicken, or canned chicken if it exists, and canned chicken soup.

**Franziska Von Karma**

I'm getting better. That foolishly foolish fool had foolishly bought me a can of chicken soup. It might've worked. She told me she wanted to buy a whole chicken, but didn't bring enough money. Foolishly foolish fool… its kind of cute though…how foolish she is.

…I think the fever has got to my head.

**Maya Fey – Day 9**

There's no such thing as canned chicken! Dammit. Oh well. At least she's better now. I have invited Pearly over tomorrow. The five of us, including Edgeworth and Phoenix, are going to Dizneyland. We are in Los Angeles after all. The day after that, we're going over to Global Studios. We're going to visit Will Powers as well as have fun!

I have developed a sudden interest in potatoes. I wish I had a garden.

** Franziska Von Karma**

Maya wants to go to Dizneyland tomorrow. I have never been there. Actually, I have never been to a theme park before anyway. My childhood was full of law studies and such. I'm kind of excited. Also, we're going to meet the man who played the Steel Samurai, Will Powers. I saw him at Juan Corrida's murder case. But that's about it.

Speaking of that case…that gunshot wound left a small scar on my arm. It looks kind of…gangster.

**Maya Fey – Day 10**

Woohoo! Dizneyland here we come! This is going to be so much fun! No time to write! Must. Leave!

Just one more thing, the next-door neighbours gave me a basket of potatoes! I will name each of them!

**Franziska Von Karma**

Wow, that was the most fun I've had since…ever. I am really tired now. Those roller coasters were more fun than I've heard they were. I have developed a sudden love for extreme rides.

The downside was that the lines were quite long in some. Good thing I brought my whip.

Tomorrow is our outing to Global Studios. Edgeworth, Phoenix, and the little girl, Pearl will be coming as well. I have heard Global Studios has fun rides as well. I don't remember being so excited for anything in my life. I feel like a small child once again.

**Maya Fey – Day 11**

Wee! Global Studios! I'm so excited I didn't sleep much last night. But I'm filled with energy! Heh, even Franziska seems excited.

Franziska made a salad out of Sinclair today…I will hold a funeral for him tonight.

**Franziska Von Karma**

Oh my. I have acted like such a fool today. Having fun with the rest of the people. And it didn't feel bad. We saw Will Powers today and thanks to him we got a tour of the studios behind the scenes. It was a lot of fun. I do not watch movies often, but it was really interesting to see how they were made. I think I'll start watching more movies now. Just to see the special effects and all. I wonder what Maya has planned for tomorrow. I wouldn't mind if we stay home. I am quite tired from all the excitement.

Maya's potatoes were really good. But I think I should've asked her first before taking one…

**Maya Fey – Day 12**

I think I'm going to stay home today and bake a cake. I need ingredients though… And Pearly is still here, so that's perfect. We can eat it together! Perhaps I should add a few potatoes in it.

I realized I didn't know how to peel a carrot.

**Franziska Von Karma**

Maya tried to bake a cake. It was horrible. I had tried to help, but she threw flour at me. Pearl tried to help as well. Maya threw an egg at her. I feel sorry for the little girl. Maya can be so stubborn at times.

I don't know what's going to happen to the cake. But I'm sure as hell not going to eat it.

Also I did something quite embarrassing today while Maya was mixing the batter. She had some chocolate on her cheek, and I, without thinking, licked it off.

I don't know what came over me. I think I have let myself go a bit too much.

The chocolate tasted better before it was baked.

**Maya Fey – Day 13**

I am planning to take Franziska on a road trip. I want to take her to Canada. I heard the scenery is pretty. It's cooler there too. I want to take her snowboarding. I think I'll start a little planning tonight. I'll have to ask Edgeworth first.

This is so much better than hanging around boring ol' Phoenix. I like being in charge sometimes…

Oh yeah…the cake yesterday was a disaster. I should've got Franziska and/or Pearl to help me. I wasted some ingredients on them too…Dammit. But…. Franziska…Oh man…Pearly was there too…I hope she didn't think…

Edgeworth and Phoenix is thinking about getting married. But Phoenix doesn't want to wear a dress… Poor Phoenix.

**Franziska Von Karma**

Maya briefed me about her plans for a road trip. I have never been to Canada, so it might be fun. I guess she's still deciding on it.

It has almost been two weeks since I arrived in Los Angeles for the second time in my life. But this time, with no work involved. This feels great. No schedule. No work. Complete freedom. I have never felt something like this. Maya has been a great escort, and I can tell she is having fun while escorting.

I used to think she was just a stupid, happy-go-lucky girl with too much energy to burn. But now, I don't know… she no doubt has too much energy to burn, its true she always has a big grin plastered on her face. But she lives by herself…I wonder if she ever gets lonely. Now that Phoenix has Edgeworth, it's not surprising if she does get lonely all the time. Well if she does she sure doesn't show it.

Either way, I'll admit it's hard not to enjoy yourself when you're with her.

I realized I had forgotten to feed my pet rock before I left Germany. I hope Felsen ( A/N: rock in German maybe? I don't know...) is okay.

**Maya Fey – Day 14**

Nothing planned today. I think I'll drag Franziska with me to go to Edgeworth's house and drink. Since we can't get into bars.

Oh my God, there is a tree outside my apartment. I wish I knew it sooner, so I can make it grow potatoes... and I'm well aware that potatoes don't grow on trees.

**Franziska Von Karma**

­ I guess she forgot the last time she was drunk. Well this time, it was like a party almost. A lot of people were there. Some, I did not recognize. Scruffy was there. I haven't seen him since the last time I was at LA. He's still pretty… Scruffy. I heard he works for Phoenix now.

Anyway, a lot of the people were drunk. Most of them were drunk, really. I did not join in the party; instead, I sat out in the balcony and drank the wine my little brother opened for me before the party.

This is the scary part. I do not know whether I can write this properly without my face burning. I don't think I can though.

Everyone outside was playing some game. Truth or dare it's probably called. They kept repeating that phrase. It got kind of loud so I had shut the balcony door so I can enjoy the peaceful night by myself. Suddenly I heard someone open and close the door. I did not pay much mind to it. It was probably one of the guys who needed some fresh air to get their blood circulating again. Then, without warning I felt the person's arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around in surprise to see Maya Fey, even more drunk than last time. I glanced past her through the balcony doors. Inside, I saw everyone's drunken faces looking back at us with stupid grins on their faces. I glared at them. Before I could do anything else, Maya had stood on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips against mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw everyone inside laugh and turned back to playing the game without Maya.

My face is burning more than ever as I am writing this down.

I had tried to push Maya away, but she would not budge. Instead she put her arms behind my neck to deepen the kiss. I did not know what to do. So I panicked. Never in my life did I feel so…I cannot think of a word to describe the feeling.

Soon, I gave in and kissed her back.

By then I felt her hands making their way under my shirt. She was much too drunk.

Using all the strength I could muster, I pushed her away. I did not want to, I'll admit. But I could not take advantage of her while she was in such a state. She just sat in the chair I had pushed her in, grinning goofily at me through half-lidded eyes. I felt I should go grab a bucket of water and pour it over her head. I decided it would be best if I brought her home now, before she does more foolish things.

So I dragged her through the mob of drunkards inside and got out of the house. I carried her home the rest of the way. By the time we got to her door, she was, thankfully, asleep. She is such a foolishly foolish fool.

**Maya Fey – Day 15**

My mind is blank. I am suffering from a major hangover. And Franziska is acting really weird. Every time she looks at me, she turns away. I hope I did not do anything stupid last night. I will ask her what's wrong, and write it down later.

----

Well, she would not tell me. I will get the answer no matter what. I will try again later, after my head stops hurting. 

I want to get a pet turtle and name it Frankie.

Oh man, Franziska sat on Tony! Oh well, my faulty for putting them everywhere. They make my apartment a little greener. Just a little.

**Franziska Von Karma**

She asked me about last night. I am thinking I should tell her, but I can't. Maybe I should try to get her to forget about it. Maybe I'll buy her a pet turtle. I hope that will work.

For some reason there are potatoes all over the house now. I sat on one today by accident…

**Maya Fey – Day 16**

Franziska brought me to the pet store today. She told me to pick out a turtle. How did she know I wanted a turtle? I hope it wasn't because she read my diary… that is a very scary coincidence. I even asked her about that.

Anyway, I picked this one turtle, and the shopkeeper said I had to buy its mate, too. Franziska didn't seem to mind so I got them both. I was surprised to find that both turtles were…female. This must be a sign…

I named the dominant one Francis, because it's a girl. The submissive one, I named Maya, after me. I know I'm not original, but that's okay.

I have lost my interest in potatoes. Gotta go clean up now.

**Franziska Von Karma**

It looks like she forgot. She spent most the time coming up with names for her turtles, which is good. But the names she thought up…were weird…Francis…? That sounds familiar…

Anyway, she asked me if I had read her diary. A foolishly foolish question coming from a foolishly foolish fool. It turns out she was planning to get a turtle

yesterday. Jesus, these foolish coincidences…

Also, the road trip will not be taking place. Instead, we will be heading over to Las Vegas tomorrow with a caravan we have rented. Edgeworth and Phoenix will be driving (switching now and then) Pearly wanted her own bed, so I will be sharing the other one with Maya. I think the chocolate thing gave the little girl ideas…

The house is suddenly potato free…I miss them now.

**Maya Fey – Day 17**

I have persuaded Edgeworth to go up to San Francisco too! I think he saw it coming, that's why he rented the caravan. Nothing but desert so far. So boring. Must persuade Franziska and Pearly to play Gold Fish with me.

**Franziska Von Karma**

Playing Gold Fish with Maya. I'm losing.

**Maya Fey**

We have arrived in LAS VEGAS! I brought two cameras just in case, and a lot of films. So many things to do, so little time. I could write on forever about the things we can do. But I'd rather be doing them than writing them so I won't write them.

**Franziska Von Karma**

There is nothing but casinos, bright lights, hookers, and porno here in Vegas. I have enough money; I do not feel the need to gamble. I'll just sit and drink. Maya looks like she's having fun.

Ninety-nine cent shrimp cocktails are disgusting.

**Maya Fey**

I'm scared…I have encountered a few pimps already… and a couple of hookers. If it wasn't for Franziska and her whip, all will be lost.

I brought the turtles to Vegas with me as well. Maya is always sleeping…but sometimes, they look like they're…humping. I wonder what would happen if I put a male turtle in the tank. I will try it some day.

**Franziska Von Karma **

Three pimps and four hookers, I'm about ready to go home. Maya, Pearl, and I needs to share a room, again, Pearl refuses to sleep with Maya and gets her own bed. At least the beds are comfy. I think Pearl might be mad at Maya…or me. I will ask her tomorrow what the problem is.

Maya's humping turtles are scaring me. Maya (the turtle), is so energetic… Poor Francis

**Maya Fey – Day 18**

Leaving for San Francisco. Caravan is seriously boring. I'm gonna try to persuade Franziska to play card games with me.

**Franziska Von Karma**

Maya is utterly crazy. But I am crazier to have agreed to play this "strip poker" with her. I have never played it before, but the word "strip" frightens me. I hope it is safe.

I have asked Pearl why she was angry with her "Mystic Maya". She says she is not angry. She said something about Maya's weird sleeping habits. I was not paying attention because I was I was too distracted by said channeler's horny turtles. Francis seems quite tired… Either way, I am surprised to hear that Pearl has had only one sleepover with Maya.

**Maya Fey**

Strip poker! I need to hide this diary; my hidden pockets won't work if I lose.

**Franziska Von Karma**

I believe I am losing. Maya was trying to get me to take my shirt off. I have whipped her several times, but she continued on anyway.

I hope she trips and breaks her legs… Never mind, that would be utterly chaotic. I just hope she will stop screaming.

**Franziska Von Karma – Day 19**

Maya is frantically searching for something… I will leave my diary here so I can concentrate more on the sightings.

**Maya Fey – Day 22**

I've _finally _found the stupid diary. We are just about heading home now. I don't understand why Phoenix won't listen to me! He insists that the same route home is faster. I bet he's just looking for an excuse to try some caravan sex.

San Francisco was fun, nothing really worth mentioning here, so I'll leave it.

Anyway… I did not find the diary myself… Unfortunately it was Pearly who found it. The good thing was that it doesn't look like she read anything. Thank goodness. I will have to share a bed with Franziska tonight. Pearly seems to be mad at me… I think it was because of the cake-baking thing. I shouldn't have thrown the egg at her.

**Franziska Von Karma**

I should have listened to what Pearl was saying about Maya's sleeping habits. But since I do share a room with her, I don't think it will be too problematic.

**Maya Fey – Day 23**

I think I will just die from embarrassment now. I will try to regain my thoughts now and write down what happened later today.

**Franziska Von Karma**

For the first time in my life, I regret. I regret not paying attention to Pearl. Here is what happened:

Everything was fine at first. I was almost asleep already. I was not facing Maya so I do not know if she was asleep or not. I do not know if she had done this while she was asleep or not.

It was pitch dark. Everyone was asleep, even Phoenix and Edgeworth, who had finished up early. Suddenly, I felt the channeler next to me sit up. I assumed she wanted to go relieve herself or get a drink of water, so I did bother to open my eyes. Suddenly, I felt her presence over me. I turned my body so I could look up at her.

Without any warning, my face met with… my whip.

I froze for a few seconds. When everything that had just happened sunk into my mind, I reached for the whip. Before my arm could even reach it's full length, Maya collapsed, back into a deep slumber. On. Top. Of. Me. At least she had dropped the whip…

I realize I could easily push her off, but I could not do it. I don't know why…maybe because she was so soft…

Sometime later, something else happened. I was already asleep but this time.

She bit me… right on the neck, pretty hard too. I did not scream, in fear of waking up Pearl.

I had not realized how sharp her teeth were until now. But I am sure that bite left a mark. I felt like I've been marked as territory. And it didn't feel too bad.

I'm getting butterflies in my stomach as I am writing this. I cannot describe this feeling as I recall last night's events, as well as all the other events that occurred while Maya was unconsciously…harassing me. Maya seems quite different from when I had first arrived here nearly a month ago. She seems more… I don't know…alluring. Her actions, personality, appearance, and everything else are the same. But something about her just makes me want to… I am so confused. This feeling is new to me… I have never felt like this before… It's absolutely indescribable.

Maybe I'm just tired.

**Maya Fey**

Well, Franziska refused to tell me what had happened last night. Again. But this time, I know what happened.

I woke up with my arms around her neck, and my head in the valley of her breasts. Also, I noticed there was a pretty deep bite mark on her neck too. Also, I had woken up Pearly, so I was told what had happened, after much persuading. But I'm not sure, because Pearl told me I had given her a hickey. God, dirty nine year olds. So yeah… I don't think I should bring it up in front of Franziska though. She is sleeping now by the way, because I had kept her up all night.

I don't know why I keep doing things to her while I'm…not myself. Maybe it's a sign… My drunk and sleep-harassing self has never been much of a problem before though. I think…well…I did kick Pearly under the bed last time…

Hey, we're home! That was fast… Now I can water my turtles properly. Yay!

**Maya Fey – Day 24**

I had a dirty dream last night. I don't think I've ever had one before. Anyway, it involved the blue-haired prosecutor… Why me?

I don't know if I should write it down, but for some reason I don't want to forget it. So I will write it down while it's still fresh.

We were in my apartment, in this very room. We were both awake and sober. Surprisingly. There was no story to this, just raw sex.

I was the submissive one, just like Maya the turtle. Franziska was in control. Whip and all. Argh, maybe I shouldn't write this down… I'm in real need of an ice pack.

She said all these things to me in a really sexy voice. Then handcuffed me.

What happened next, I cannot write it down. It felt really good in my dream though. One thing for sure, we were definitely hornier than my turtles.

I can't even look at her anymore, without thinking back to the Franziska in my dream. That hungry look in her eyes and that dirty smirk. Why am I swooning? I can't help but wonder if sex with her is anything like my dream in reality. Oh God…

I can still feel her leather-gloved hands roaming over my body…shivers.

Too much Phoenix and Edgeworth doujins.

**Franziska Von Karma**

Slept in the living room, on the uncomfortable couches. Maya kept me up with her moaning. I do not wish to think what kind of dream she was having. I heard her moan out Francis. The rest was muffled.

Maybe she dreamed about her turtles… Bestiality? That's…disgusting.

**Maya Fey – Day 25**

We planted some beans today behind the apartment. It was fun! Neither of us were much of gardeners though… we had dirt everywhere.

**Franziska Von Karma**

Planted beans.

I think I have just developed a new love for plants.

I'm thinking I will leave soon. It has almost been a month since I arrived. I fear I have stayed too long. Justice just doesn't save itself. I think I will inform Maya tonight. But I do not wish to leave, as much as I know I need to. Germany is where I truly belong…I think. Even though that is true, it is cold, and quite lonely there. All right, it is very lonely. I have neither family nor friends there, but here…

…

**Maya Fey – Day 26**

I can't believe it! Franziska wants to leave at the end of the month! If you told me that a month ago, I would've been happy that the whip-cracking prosecutor was to leave and never return for a long, long, long…while. Now, I'm just not sure. Telling by the look in her eyes, I think it's quite doubtful she wants to leave. Besides, I really enjoyed her company…

I think, according to cheesy romance novels, this feeling could be defined as love. This is definitely different from a stupid crush. Honestly, I have always felt a strange attraction towards the blue-haired prosecutor, ever since we had first met during my trial. She really frightened me then. When I first saw her in court, I was almost sure Phoenix would lose and I would be in jail for the rest of eternity. Thank God she lost…

Anyhow… I think I will try to see how she feels about me. Though that may be hard, because her expressions don't change all that often…positively at least.

**Franziska Von Karma**

I talked to Edgeworth about my plans for departure. He seems greatly displeased. He believes the States are in a greater need for a prodigy than Germany. I think that's his way of saying: The prodigy is lonely in Germany. Perhaps I will try again in defeating Phoenix, just to prove him wrong for once. Revenge is the last thing I need right now…

Edgeworth asked me something that was most peculiar today. He had asked me if Maya was as good in bed as Phoenix was. I whipped him.

The reason for this question was that he had assumed that Maya and I were together. It was the most foolishly foolish thing I have ever heard from my own little brother. I had no idea he was such a foolishly big foolish fool from the land of fools. He said that from the way Maya and I behave around each other, it was kind of hard to not think we were lovers. Just like him and Phoenix, except less…intimate. Since she was practically Phoenix's apprentice, she must've learned something from him. Cough. He said something about blushing and all that romantic crap.

Lovers?

Deep, deep inside I think maybe… I'd like that. No,no,no! That's not right. This is all wrong!

**Maya Fey – Day 27**

I'm kind of lost. I don't know what I should do… but I really don't want Franziska to leave. Something is telling me to do whatever it takes to make her stay, or at least get my love across. It's impossible… There is only three days left, I'm getting desperate. What should I do? What _can_ I do?

**Franziska Von Karma**

Maya spontaneously hugged me today, telling me to stay. I don't know what to do… Perhaps I will stay for another month. Yes, until I figure out these confusing feelings inside me. I'll have to check with the firm tomorrow.

**Maya Fey – Day 30**

I decided to give it my all today. I have everything ready, so here I go.

**Franziska Von Karma**

I called the firm. Apparently, there has been a lot of work piling up. Therefore I must return home. I find it really hard to leave though. Something happened today.

I had to pack today so we stayed home. I was just slipping the pictures of my pet rock into the suitcase when came in.

She didn't say anything. Instead she gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I was confused, but I found myself responding to the kiss anyway. It was warm. For the first time in my life, I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was a simple kiss, but it felt so…foolishly perfect.

"I don't care what you say, Franziska," she said to me after, "I'm coming with you." With that, she patted me on the head and skipped away to let me pack.

Fool.

* * *

A/N: God! I don't know what to say...I'm sorry for OOC-ness and my dry humour. Reviews and constructive critisms welcome! Also there will probably be a sequel to this. Like it or not )

-黑猫


End file.
